


Another Day, Another “Will it?”

by Criminalmind1927



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 8: GaggingShort and sweet. Well... not exactly sweeeeet.





	Another Day, Another “Will it?”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few shorter prompts I have for Kinktober. ❤️

It was Monday. 

Another day, another “Will it?” 

And as per usual, Rhett was getting every disgusting attempt down without incident, and Link’s poor stomach was rejecting absolutely everything with overexaggerated gags and dry heaves. 

Next up was some god awful sea-life combination, complete with fish chunks and squid ink. Rhett slurped the chewy mix and swished it around in his mouth. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise as he concluded, “S’not that bad!” While Link wretched up whatever was left of the mystery seafood concoction into his trash can.

“S’horrible! Are you kidding me, Rhett?” Link sputtered in between gags.

“I like it!” Rhett exclaimed. Link continued to wretch. Rhett laughed low with uncomfortable sympathy. But as Link kept gagging, something was happening to Rhett. He felt his pulse race, he started to sweat, and his body temperature rose. Was he having a bad reaction to the food? Was he feeling second-hand sickness? Link gagged again and Rhett got his answer as blood rushed to his cock.

It wasn’t a reaction to the food. It was a reaction to the sound of Link gagging. Rhett immediately flushed with embarrassment. Why was this turning him on? He closed his eyes to collect himself and images of Link deep throating him flashed in his brain…. 

_ Oh. That’s why.  _

Rhett adjusted himself and finished the episode with a noticeable flush on his face and with a quiver in his voice.

“Cut!” Morgan yelled out. Rhett immediately rolled his seat over to Link and began rubbing soothing circles on the brunette’s back. 

“You ok, buddyroll?”

“Yeah, man.” Link wiped the tears that had leaked from his eyes. “That was tough. I haven’t gagged that much in a long time.” 

Rhett chuckled and replied cheekily, “Not since last night.” Link’s flirty eyes looked up at Rhett’s as he gave him a small shove.

“That’s inappropriate workplace conversation, Mr. McLaughlin.” 

Rhett chuckled, “I know. Just… I’m just… excited.”

Link’s eyes went wide with astonishment as he questioned with incredulity, “Now? What the hell from that episode got you worked up?” 

“Honestly? Your… noises.”

“My what?”

“The.. the g-gagging….”

“The gagging? You... like hearing me gag?”

Rhett rushed to qualify, “It’s complicated. It’s not like I enjoy seeing you in pain or uncomfortable or nothin’. I only wanna hear you gag in… certain situations. When you.. when you want to…”

“Oh…” Link let loose a giggle. “Maybe when we get home…” he intimated.

“No, no, darlin’ give your poor throat a rest.” He kissed Link’s prominent goozle. “We put it through a lot today.”

“Yeah, you’ve always had a much better gag reflex than me.” Rhett glanced around and scanned for watchful eyes as he palmed Link under the table. 

He growled, “Want me to prove it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back tomorrow with the “Daddy” prompt and it is long and smutty!


End file.
